Faire à nouveau connaissance
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: Suite à un accident, Hisoka se retrouve à l’hôpital... C'est ma toute première fic sur Yami no matsuei, soyez indulgents svp...


Faire à nouveau connaissance.  
  
Titre : Faire à nouveau connaissance.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Yami no matsuei.  
  
Genre : Dramatique, romance.  
  
Couple : Tsuzuki+Hisoka.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumer : Suite à un accident, Hisoka se retrouve à l'hôpital.  
  
Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fic que j'écris sur cette série et je n'ai vu aucun épisode. Donc, si une erreur survient, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.  
  
Note n°2 : Merci à mimi yuy pour ses conseils, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai décidé de remettre ce prologue sur ffc.net. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue.  
  
Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre dans ce couloir qu'un médecin daigne bien vouloir sortir de la salle d'opération afin que je puisse avoir un avis médical sur son état de santé. Combien de temps tiendrais-je encore en ignorant ce qu'il se passait là-dedans ?  
  
Malgré le fait qu'il nous était impossible de mourir une seconde fois, ça ne m'empêchait en rien d'être inquiet.  
  
Quelle idée aussi de l'inviter à déjeuner juste pour essayer cette maudite voiture !? Voiture dont il ne me restait plus grand chose d'ailleurs ; J'avais presque fini de la payer : deux mensualités et elle était pour de bon à moi. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Hisoka, pourvu que tu n'es rien de grave. Si c'était le cas, je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour me le pardonner.  
  
Un médecin sort enfin et vient dans ma direction.  
  
_ Monsieur Asato je suppose ?  
  
_ C'est bien moi. Il y a un problème docteur ?  
  
_ Au contraire, votre ami est hors de danger à présent.  
  
_ C'est formidable docteur, je ne sais comment vous remercier.  
  
C'est étrange, une expression que je n'apprécie pas trop souligne brusquement les traits de son visage.  
  
_ Cependant, commença-t-il. Je dois vous avertir que l'opération a été très lourde et nous ne savons pas comment il réagira lors de son réveil.  
  
_ Et où est-il maintenant ?  
  
_ Il vient d'être emmené en salle de réveil.  
  
_ Je peux. . .  
  
J'avais connaissance qu'il fallait toujours attendre que le patient ait repris conscience avant de pouvoir aller le voir, mais je tenais à être à ses côtés lorsque son profond sommeil prendrait fin, pour que le premier visage qu'il verrait lui soit commun. Le médecin parut le comprendre et fit exception pour cette fois.  
  
_ Je ne pense pas que vous laissez patienter ici jusqu'à son réveil soit la meilleure solution, dit-il. Vous avez passé bien trop de temps dans ce couloir, vous pouvez aller le voir si c'est dans le calme.  
  
_ Merci docteur.  
  
------------  
  
Il était là, relié par divers tuyaux, mais il semblait plutôt paisible.  
  
Je m'approchai de son lit et lui pris tendrement la main comme pour le prévenir que j'étais là, près de lui. A ma grande surprise, il souriait. Hisoka lui qui ne faisait que râler à longueur de journée souriait ! Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, cependant ça lui allait si bien.  
  
Plusieurs heures s'en suivirent ainsi où je ne cessais d'admirer son fin visage au teint pâle qui ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus cette fragilité lui allant tellement bien. Ca ne prononçait que davantage l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras juste pour qu'il puisse s'y sentir en sécurité. Je m'imaginais alors caresser sa peau douce comme du satin ou encore respirer ses cheveux aux mille senteurs parfumées.  
  
Je sortis soudain de mes pensées lorsque je sentis ses doigts bouger. Je surpris ensuite deux grands yeux émeraudes s'entrouvrir, laissant place à un désir fou de m'y noyer.  
  
_ Hisoka, dis-je doucement pour lui laisser le temps d'émerger. Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
Il me dévisagea avant que je n'eu l'étrange impression que son regard semblait perdu. J'en eu confirmation lorsque je lui ôtais son masque à oxygène l'espace d' un instant afin qu'il puisse prononcer quelques mots. Jamais je n'aurais voulu entendre ces paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.  
  
_ Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Il était devenu amnésique. 


End file.
